The present invention relates to a dairy composition and a process for preparing such a composition.
Evaporated milk is characterised by a relatively high concentration of minerals present in its soluble phase, in particular ions not linked to the casein micelle, such as sodium and potassium cations, and anions such as chloride and certain phosphates and citrates. Up until now, attempts have been made in particular, to stabilise evaporated milk during the technological process of concentration by evaporation by adding stabilizing salts thereto, such as citrates and phosphates, to protect the proteins during the preservation heat-treatment and to avoid the thickening and separation of the phases during storage. These salts, by increasing still further the proportion of minerals not linked to the micelle, have the effect of impairing the organoleptic qualities of the milk, particularly its taste. In addition, the heat-treatment assists the stabilization of the evaporated milk but affects its taste and whiteness.
A process is known, for example, from French Patent Application Publication No. 2 644 983, for preparing a liquid composition which uses microfiltration or ultrafiltration of skimmed milk in order to produce, based on a residue with a reduced lactose content, a composition in which the lactose is replaced by a non-milk sugar, for example a fruit and starch sugar. The overall composition of this product is no longer the same as that of milk.